You must be Stiles
by FearWeepingAngels
Summary: Just how did Peter know Stiles name that night? Basically plotless smut, only gonna be two chapters long. Rated m for a reason. Stiles s./Derek H.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Me duh

Title: You must be Stiles

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: so I decided I need to work on my smut writing for the multi-chapter story I'm currently writing called talk me through my panic so this is basically plotless. As I was rewatching season one of teen wolf I noticed something. Peter knew Stiles name before they ever met and I was all like, hold up how the fuck does he know Stiles name and then it struck me Derek must have visited his uncle and talked about Stiles. That thought lead to this. Enjoy. Takes place between season one and two. This will be two chapters, no more.

(The line between my note and the story...yah)

"You must be Stiles" Peter said smiling his face was all scared and deformed. Stiles thought he looked like a demon.

"H-How do you know my name" Stiles asked as he took a step back and Peter took a step forward.

Stiles woke up sweaty and breathing heavy eyes darting around the room in panic. He'd been having that dream a lot lately, ever since prom night, ever since Derek became the alpha. Stiles sighed as he allowed himself to fall back onto his bed grimacing as the sheets stuck to him. It had been 18 days, Lydia was still in the hospital but awake and healing, Stiles visited her every day and surprisingly they had gotten to be relatively good friends it made Stiles happy. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about Lydia, even in her hospital gown she looked beautiful but somehow she had diminished in Stiles eye's. Somehow as they had become friends his romantic love for her had melted into the warm glow of friendship.

Unfortunately thinking of his old love for Lydia made Stiles think of his new love which brought him right back around to the whole werewolf thing which made him think of his nightmare causing Stiles to shiver. Rolling over onto his stomach Stiles grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it hoping he could force himself back to sleep.

After about fifteen minutes Stiles gave up and rolled back over onto his back and stretched. Glancing over at his computer,

"Might as well." Stiles mumbled to himself hauling his tired limbs out of bed figuring he could probably get his history essay done within the next two hours.

Stiles stretched again as he walked over to his computer plopping down onto his chair. How to start? Stiles thought to himself, the essay was supposed to be about some big crime boss in Boston back in the day and Stiles was almost positive it was going to be boring as hell.

Kicking at the ground Stiles pushed his chair into a spin pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around his knees. Stiles had bought this chair specifically for it's spinning ability, it would spin basically forever with almost no help after the initial push, he loved it. As the chair spun Stiles allowed his eyes to focus on one thing then the next in quick succession. On his third rotation Stiles very nearly flipped out of his chair when his eye's focused on a pair of blood read irises. After the initial shock receded Stiles glared out the window at the eye's staring in at him.

"You know Derek that is really creepy" Stiles huffed as he threw the window open.

Derek didn't respond he simply rolled his eyes and continued to stare unnervingly into Stiles.

"Soooooooo, what's up?" Stiles asked trying not to let on how uncomfortable Derek's gaze was making him.

Still there was no answer, just the stare and a look of something indefinable in Derek's eyes. Stiles decided on a different tactic seeing as being polite wasn't getting him anywhere with the alpha.

"Derek how about you get your fine werewolf ass in here and stop creeping me out!" to accompany his words Stiles grabbed the edge of Derek's jacket and yanked hopping to through the elder off balance. He failed of coarse but Derek got the message and gracefully slid into Stiles room. The second Derek's feet touched the ground Stiles realized the flaw in his plan, Stiles had been standing very close to the window so when Derek slid in there bodies where essentially pressed together leaving Stiles to stare at Derek's nicely toned chest. After a moment of shocked horror Stiles quickly stumbled backward landing on his ass on the bed Derek grinned at him.

"So Derek why are you even here?" Stiles asked haughtily crossing his arms.

Now it was Dereks turn to do the awkward shuffle.

"i uh heard your heard beat increase thought you might be in trouble..." Derek spoke so quietly Stiles almost didn't hear him. Taking pity on the poor uncomfortable werewolf in front of him Stiles decided to do what it was that a Stiles does best, talk.

"Yah I was just having this reoccurring dream, well more of a nightmare really, it always freaks me the fuck out what with your uncle being all creepy and no one there to help me and him knowing my name an-"

Derek cut Stiles off by slapping his hand over Stiles half open mouth.

"You where dreaming about my uncle?" Derek asked incredulously.

Attempting to dislodge Derek's hand from his face Stiles made a muffled angry noise it worked and Stiles once again began to blabber.

"well as I said less of a dream and more of a nightmare. Oh! I wanted to ask you! How did Peter know my name?" the question had been bugging Stiles because he always asked in his dream how peter knew his name and never got the answer and he had figured that if anyone would know it would be Derek. However after his question left his lips Derek pulled back away and 'oh my god' Stiles thought, 'was Derek Hale seriously standing in front of him Blushing?'

(and a switcharoo to Derek's point of view!)

Derek had not been expecting that question and he felt his face grow warm as he thought about why his uncle knew Stiles name.

Before Derek knew Peter was the alpha he had found it calming to go and talk to his uncle, just let him know what was going on in the world around him even if his uncle would never be able to rejoin the world or so he thought at the time. And so sharing everything with his comatose uncle, Peter had been he first and only one Derek told that he thought he had found his mate. Derek had gone to the hospital for hours at a time just to tell his uncle about Stiles and to ask his advice even if he was never answered.

And now here Stiles was sitting in front of him wanting to know how his uncle had known his name, crap, this was going to be awkward. Seeing Stiles impatient face Derek decided it was now or never.

"Stiles I will tell you if and only if you can stay quiet until I am done speaking."

Stiles was about to open his mouth and protest until he saw the intense look on Derek's face and clacked his teeth together making a loud noise in his haste to shut his mouth and obey the alpha's wish. Stiles could stay quiet for a couple of minutes if it meant getting answers, right? Right.

Once Stiles settled in Derek began his confession, words felt awkward in his mouth.

"Before I knew what my uncle was I used to spend a lot of time in the hospital with him, just talking, catching him up on everything." Derek started looking to see if Stiles understood. When the boy nodded Derek continued. "my uncle became my confidant, I trusted him with everything, so when I found my mate I couldn't wait to tell him."

Stiles was about to spout of questions about how this was relevant, what did it have anything to do with him? But the second him mouth opened Derek held up his hand silently asking him not to speak.

Desperate to finish this and get the rejection over with Derek began to began to speak at a very fast pace.

"i told my uncle all about this infuriating person who I couldn't help but want to protect but how it usually wound up the other way around. With this person saving my live instead of me saving his." Derek trailed off knowing that Stiles understood what he was trying to say, Stiles was so easy to read,his eyes where so unguarded.

"So." Stiles began very slowly, "you told your uncle about me?" Stiles couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. Derek just nodded waiting for the inevitable blow out.

Derek was shocked however when Stiles slowly stood up and walked towards him.

Stiles hands where shaking with the knowledge of what he was about to do, what he had wanted to do for a rather long time. Reaching out Stiles grabbed the flaps of Derek's unzipped leather jacked and with surprising strength tugged the werewolf down into a sloppy kiss.

Derek let out a surprised grunt as Stiles started to kiss him but it only took a moment for him to respond. It felt so right to be kissing his mate, so perfect. Stiles lips where full and soft against his own while Stiles hands had traveled up his chest and where now wound up in his hair.

Derek wanted to taste, wanted Stiles pliant and whimpering under his touch, just wanted Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Me duh

Title: You must be Stiles

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: And here's part two, I would love constructive crit. on my smut if your willing.

Where I left off last time:

Derek let out a surprised grunt as Stiles started to kiss him but it only took a moment for him to respond. It felt so right to be kissing his mate, so perfect. Stiles lips where full and soft against his own while Stiles hands had traveled up his chest to where it was now wound up in his hair.

Derek wanted to taste, wanted Stiles pliant and whimpering under his touch, he just wanted Stiles.

Now the very adult conclusion:

Derek moved slowly so as not to startle Stiles, lifting his arms to cradle Stiles smaller form and slowly move them towards the bed cautiously careful not to trip one another the two boys stumble backwards.

Stiles felt like his mind was breaking down with every kiss and every touch Derek was bestowing on him. His skin felt like it was on fire as Derek laid him down on his bed, and Stiles gasped as the cool sheets touched his skin it was such a stark difference from where his chest was pressed against Derek's.

Derek couldn't look away from Stiles face, he was so expressive it was beautiful.

"Derek" Stiles panted sounding slightly nervous "Blink"

The werewolf was confused for a moment until he realized his unwavering gaze was scarring his mate, instead of blinking Derek chose to berry his face in the teens neck, inhaling deeply.

"Uhh D-Derek I umm we the thing is I know I started this but uhh I umm I never did this with well"

Derek cut Stiles off with a well placed nip to behind the teens left ear.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop" Derek grunted before going back to lavishing Stiles neck with little nips and kisses.

"I'm gonna have all sorts of marks tomorrow if you keep that up." Stiles stammered pushing at Derek's head attempting to dislodge the super powered werewolf from his neck.

"That's kind of the point Stiles" Derek murmured against his mates neck

Stiles chuckled "fine then you can explain to my pa how I had no marks when he said good night to me and how they magically appeared while I slept."

Derek chose to respond by sucking a large mark onto the side of Stiles neck right below his jaw causing the human below him to gasp. Daring to continue Derek decided to run a hand up under Stiles shirt, skimming his finger tips over a taught pink nipple.

"Nngh" Stiles groaned out biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Leaning up Derek licked the corner of Stiles mouth "Stop that" Derek sighed "i want to hear you, and I know your fathers not home so don't even try and use him as an excuse." Derek just hovered over Stiles for a moment looking at the flushed face of his mate. Stiles stared back at Derek through lust hazed eye's. After a few moments of locked gaze Stiles head felt clearer and he realized something.

"I think this is the most I have ever heard you talk." Stiles grinned showing an almost unnerving amount of teeth.

Derek really didn't want to talk anymore, but he knew Stiles craved answers but more than that, he deserved them. Derek let his arms go soft resting all of his weight on Stiles like one giant werewolf really hot broody kinda heavy but surprisingly comfortable man blanket.

"It was really difficult to be around you and not..."

"Do this" Stiles helpfully filled in, Derek nodded against Stiles shoulder before continuing.

"That's why I shoved you a lot I really wanted to tell you and be close to you but I didn't know how..."

Stiles just nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek letting his hands smooth themselves over Derek's well toned back. As the teen stroked across Dereks back he realized something,

"you know it is totally unfair that I have my shirt off and you still get to wear yours." Stiles huffed causing Derek to chuckle at him.

Moving into a somewhat upright position Derek settled himself between Stiles knees. Sitting up like that Derek got a very good look at his mate. How Stiles flushed all the way down his neck, how his ears turned a painful sunburn red, how his eyes darted over Dereks entire body taking in every small detail his hyperactive mind could. Looking as delicious and disheveled as Stiles did Derek couldn't help but have a little fun.

"Stiles if you want this shirt to come off," Derek said fiddling with the hem of his tight fitted black long sleeved t-shirt, "you're going to have to help me"

Stiles blushed harder but knew this game, and two could play. With a bit of wiggling and squirming Stiles was sitting up as well pressed almost chest to chest with his furrier other half. Meeting Derek's eye's Stiles smirked and let both of his hands trail softly around the edge of Derek's shirt.

"Now why would a big bad werewolf such as yourself, need the help of a poor normal human boy like me just to take off one little," Stiles let his fingers run up Derek's sides lifting his shirt slightly "old shirt." Stiles cocked an eye-brow and smirked because Derek was panting and had a slight flush over his cheeks. Stiles couldn't fucking believe it, he had Derek 'sour-wolf' Hale panting literally at his fingertips.

Derek didn't honor Stiles wit with a response he simply lifted his armed and raised an eye-brow in challenge. Stiles just grinned at him and tugged at the bottom of Derek's shirt pulling it up and over his head slightly ruffling perfect black hair.

Stiles mouth fell open slightly as he took Derek in. He was built just like Stiles remembered from that one time with Danny, when he had dangled Derek in front of him. Still even having seen it before Stiles hadn't been able to touch it or feel the warmth that radiated off Derek's skin. Carefully, as if he was worried Derek would be scared away, Stiles placed both hands flat on Derek's exposed torso, one hand over the werewolf's heart beat, one slightly higher letting his fingertips graze just over Derek's right collar bone.

Derek couldn't help it, the look of pure awe on Stiles face was just to perfect he had to kiss that mouth again. Faster than Stiles human mind could register Derek had them plastered to each other from knee to shoulder hinging on their mouths.

This kiss was more urgent than the others and Derek wasted no time in plundering the younger males mouth with his tongue. When the kiss broke they where both panting. Stiles hands had found a grip on Derek's shoulder blades while Derek's hands where kneading Stiles ass.

"W-Wait" Stiles panted against Derek's lips. Derek didn't stop he simply moved his attention back to stiles neck.

"What?" Derek mumbled against the pale skin by his mouth.

"What a-are we? I-I-I mean what is t-this gonna be?" Stiles stuttered

Derek nipped hard on Stiles neck knowing it would leave a mark before pulling back and looking Stiles in the eye.

"We are mates so I'm not going anywhere so long as you don't" Derek promised hoping Stiles understood how serious he was.

Stiles smiled, "Ok.

"Ok?"

"Yah ok." Stiles smiled leaning in for a soft kiss. "now what do you say we do something about these pants?" Stiles teased grinding up against Derek for the first time drawing a moan from both of them.

Immediately Derek took control of their pace, pinning Stiles hips down with a hard downward grind. Any noise Stiles may have made was muffled into almost nonexistence as Derek sealed their mouths together once again.

Stiles arched back breaking the connection he had with Derek's lips.

"Ahhh ah Derek" Stiles moaned feeling so close to the edge only there was something holding him back. He wanted to feel Derek, like really feel him, but he didn't know how to ask.

"Derek please please please," Stiles chanted, almost a plea.

Derek slowed to a halt drawing a whimper from Stiles lips. The werewolf looked down into his mates eyes confused.

"Please what Stiles" Derek asked honestly curious. But the teen just blushed beneath him, mouth flapping open and closed unsure how to properly as the man above him to take his virginity. Derek however seemed content to with hold sweet friction from Stiles until he responded verbally.

Stiles knew that he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted with Derek's intense stare boring into him. Taking Derek by surprise Stiles grabbed the back of the werewolf's head and pulled him down to whisper in Derek's ear,

"Derek, I want you to take me... please Derek fuck me?" not the most eloquent wording but it seemed to get his point across because Stiles felt Derek's dick twitch in his geans as he said the word fuck.

Derek was shocked by Stiles request, he had expected Stiles to be more restrained want to wait but he could hear the truth in Stiles heart beats as he asked. But before Derek got to enthralled with the idea of taking Stiles virginity he knew he was unprepared, that he couldn't do this without any lube and he hadn't brought any with him, only looking down Stiles seemed so desperate. The teen was wiggling beneath him to gain friction and he didn't want to let his mate down.

"Stiles I don't have any-"

"Top drawer" Stiles interrupted him pointing at his computer desk blushing. Derek just raised an eye-brow and chuckled. Getting up and walking over to Stiles desk Derek Derek heard cloth sliding against cloth and assumed Stiles had stripped down to his boxers. Shuffling around in Stiles computer desk it took Derek a minute to fine the large bottle of lube.

Turning around with lube in hand Derek was shocked and pleased to see Stiles had not striped down to his boxers but instead now lay completely bare on the bed looking very nervous. Derek could feel himself throb at the sight, his mate was so perfect, so beautiful.

"you're so pretty Stiles" Derek hummed as he placed the lube on Stiles bed side table.

"I-I am going t-t-to c-chose to ignore that s-statement and hold onto w-what is l-left of my manliness"

if your wondering why Stiles was stuttering so much it is because Derek was shimmying of his trousers making all his muscles tense in very pleasing ways. That and Derek was giving Stiles the ' I am going to fuck you so hard' look. Stiles was so in the moment that he almost didn't notice Derek's boxers, almost.

"the flash? Really I always thought you to be more of a bat man person." Stiles asked raising an eyebrow looking far to smug for his own good.

"What can I say" Derek shrugged pulling his boxers off as he spoke knowing that talking was keeping the teens nerves down "I've always had a thing for funny guys." Derek bantered as he climbed back onto the bed relishing in the feel of Stiles pale skin gliding smoothly with his own.

"Do I, ahhhh, I have s-some competition?" Stiles managed to get out before his senses went into overload as Derek peppered kisses along his neck and rocked against him at a very agonizingly slow pace.

"mmmmmh, no." Derek muttered against Stiles neck stopping his movements just long enough to grab the lube and and pop the cap open.

Stiles tensed at the sound of the lube opening even though he knew it was the worst thing he could possibly do right then.

"Relax" Derek rumbled spreading lube over his fingers and mouthing at Stiles pulse point.

To his surprise Stiles took a deep breath and slowly let it out his body becoming loose and pliant under Derek's hands.

"Good boy" Derek said as he nipped at Stiles lips asking for a kiss, which he received with enthusiasm.

While Stiles was distracted with gentile kisses and light touches Derek slid the first knuckle of his middle finger into Stiles willing body.

Stiles had thought the stretching would hurt more than it did but Derek took it slow and seemed to know innately when he was hurting Stiles and needed to take a brake.

Carefully Derek wiggled a third finger into Stiles twisting and spreading them as he went knowing that so long as he kept brushing against the teens sweet spot Stiles would stay totally blissed out.

"Derek please I'm ready already!" Stiles whined impatiently grinding down on Derek's digits.

"Just another minute Stiles, I don't want to hurt you" Derek mumbled taking one of Stiles nipples in his mouth and sucking making Stiles arch and moan in a way that made Derek throb painfully. Pulling his fingers out if the body beneath him Derek moved back up to give Stiles a reassuring kiss.

"If you need me to stop just say the word ok" Derek whispered looking deep into wide black eye's, honey brown just visible around the very edges of Stiles blown pupils.

"Just do it already" Stiles huffed rocking up against Derek impatiently.

Derek at first only pushed his head in allowing Stiles to adjust for a second only Stiles didn't want to adjust and never being one for patients he rocked down taking about half of Dereks length in him o=in one go. Stiles and Derek both gasped at the feeling.

"Faster Derek please you're killing me here" Stiles begged hoping Derek would move at some point in the next year. He felt full and yet he still wanted more, to his pleasure Derek began to slide the rest of the way in.

"Gahhh" Stiles shouted as Derek slid across his sweet spot, embarrassed by the noise he had made Stiles bit his lip blushing furiously. Derek didn't like it.

Leaning down right next to Stiles ear Derek breathed out, "Don't quiet yourself, you look fucking sexy when when you cry out for me"

Stiles was shocked when Derek spoke and even more shocked when Derek's words registered. It appeared that sex made Derek's brain mouth filter go bye-bye, Stiles liked it.

"If you like the noises I make," Stiles began grinding down on Derek's hard dick, "Then do something worth making noises over" Stiles teased rocking down hoping to get Derek to move.

Above him Derek was panting, his eyes glowing red trying to restrain himself. He really didn't want to hurt his mate but damn it Stiles was making it really difficult and so on instinct Derek's hips snapped forward for the first time drawing a wanton moan from the human below him. Spurred on by the lusting noises Stiles was making Derek tried a few more quick and shallow thrusts before pulling almost all the way out and slamming home against Stiles prostate.

"AGghhh" Stiles screamed in pleasure wrapping his arms and legs around Derek's solid body above him. "DO that again" Stiles panted looking into Derek"s fiery red eye's.

Derek was quick to comply, over and over and over again causing Stiles head board, the little needy noises they where both making, and the slap of skin on skin to be the only noise in the room.

"C-close" Stiles gasped out as Derek took Stiles cock in hand hoping to bring his mate to completion.

"Me to" Derek grunted burring his nose in Stiles neck.

A few more jerks of Derek's wrist in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts and Stiles was cumming with Derek's name on his lips.

The sight alone of Stiles cumming beneath him could have sent Derek over the edge, but that coupled with the feel of Stiles inner walls clamping down on him, and the sound of his name being cried out in passion brought Derek to the most intense orgasm of his entire life.

"Why" huff huff "Didn't we" huff "do this" huff huff " sooner?" Stiles asked still trying to catch his breath, lightly swatting at Derek's shoulder trying to get the heavy weight off his chest.

"I don't" huff puff "know, but we need to do this" huff puff "again, soon" Derek smiled Shifting half off his mate curling around Stiles holding him in a protective embrace.


End file.
